


2am Cuddles

by smallpanini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpanini/pseuds/smallpanini
Summary: Lydia and Stiles have a snuggle moment.





	2am Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> An old one from 2017. Poorly written again, but post-worthy.

Stiles opened his arms to show Lydia she could come to him. He was sitting comfortably on the middle of his bed with his feet crossed and the sheet scrunched up behind him. Lydia was standing on Stiles’ cold bedroom floor, barefoot. It was cold, but Lydia loved doing it anyway. It made things feel a little bit more real. The window was a bit open and a slight breeze made her blue patterned skirt flutter, just a little. One thing Stiles didn’t notice while sitting on his bed, waiting on Lydia, was that she was staring at him. 

She was staring at his amber brown eyes which were warm and welcoming, his messy brown hair which she loved to play with, and his big veiny arms which were right now, screaming for her touch. Lydia moved her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulders and started to walk softly and carefully towards Stiles’ bed. She paused a little and held her breath. She was nervous. Why? She didn’t know, but there was something about this which was making her stomach do summersaults. 

Lydia crawled onto the bed and finally let Stiles wrap his arms around her. She sat down on his lap and placed her head on his chest. Her face got buried in his red t-shirt and she didn’t need werewolf hearing to hear that Stiles’ heart was beating uncontrollably fast. Stiles himself buried his nose and mouth in her hair and started to give her soft kisses on the top of her head. 

While doing that, he felt a familiar scent running through his nose. He couldn’t recognize it at first but suddenly understood, with a smile, that it was the smell of vanilla, strawberries, and roses. Lydia’s scent. Lydia, on the other hand, was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt a familiar scent, she too. 

The scent of freshly washed flannels, autumn, and chocolate. Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups to be exact. She sighed quietly. What a loveable scent. Stiles had stopped kissing Lydia’s head and was about to fall asleep when he heard her sigh. “What?” he mumbled tiredly against the top of her head without opening his eyes. Lydia felt his soft breath fall over her and chills rose up on her body. 

“Nothing. I just felt like I was going to fall asleep in your arms.” She said feeling drowsy. “It’s okay,” Stiles whispered. “I’m tired too.” He opened his eyes and took one of his hands behind Lydia’s head to support her while laying her carefully down on one of his blue pillows. She yawned quietly and moved her body in a comfortable position. Stiles moved the sheets from behind Lydia’s head, unrolled them and laid it over them both. 

Then he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lydia sighed quietly again, hoping Stiles wouldn’t hear it. He didn’t seem to notice the sigh, so she whispered to him; “Now I can fall asleep in your arms.” She took his hand from her waist, kissed it softly, and laid it back, careful not to wake Stiles. 

The room was so silent after Lydia spoke that she felt a bit scared, but when she finally heard Stiles’ soft snores, she breathed out an unknown held breath of relief. She closed her eyes and said her final words before dozing off herself. 

“Thank you for the best night ever.”


End file.
